Alignment of Inertial Navigation Systems (INS) conventionally begins in a gyrocompass alignment, or “stationary alignment” mode to determine pitch, roll, and heading of a vehicle such as an aircraft. Alignment is completed when the system reaches a certain quality. Problems arise when the vehicle moves before alignment is completed in the stationary alignment mode.
Conventionally, once the motion is detected, the pilot is alerted that the alignment has been interrupted. Conventionally, the stationary alignment will restart once motion has ceased. Alternatively, the alignment can be restarted from the beginning in an in-motion alignment mode. Both of the conventional alignment processes consume an extensive amount of time.